<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Spy Who Loved Me by springsteenicious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231781">The Spy Who Loved Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/springsteenicious/pseuds/springsteenicious'>springsteenicious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>That '70s Show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drive-in Movie Theater, F/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/springsteenicious/pseuds/springsteenicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie convinces Hyde to go to take her to the drive-in one month into their summer fling. She claims she just wants to go because she wants to make out somewhere that isn't the basement. Hyde's okay with that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Spy Who Loved Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyde walked into the kitchen. Forman and Fez were there, talking about whatever. Hyde glanced at his watch. He had about five minutes before he needed to go. </p>
<p>"Hey, Hyde, we were thinking of doing something tonight. Like go to the Hub. You know, just us guys!" Forman said. </p>
<p>"Please say you are free. This is the first time all summer Eric is willing to leave the house," Fez said. </p>
<p>"Sorry, buddy, I got plans," Hyde said. </p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Forman asked. </p>
<p>"Going to the drive-in with a chick," Hyde said. It wasn't a lie. He was going to the drive-in with a chick. Only the chick was Jackie and he couldn't tell them that. </p>
<p>"Who is it?" Fez asked. </p>
<p>"You don't know her," Hyde said. That seemed to shut down the questions. </p>
<p>"All right. Well, Fez and I are gonna have fun on our own," Forman said.</p>
<p>"Great, I'll see you later." Hyde walked out the door and got in the El Camino. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Jackie watched out her living room window for the El Camino. She had convinced Steven to take her to the drive-in tonight. Really, she just wanted to make out with him somewhere that wasn't the basement, where they always had to be aware of who might interrupt them. </p>
<p>At the drive-in, it would be dark, so no one would recognize them. Besides, the couples around them would be too focused on the movie or each other to care what Jackie and Steven were doing. </p>
<p>The El Camino pulled into the Burkharts' gravel driveway. Jackie left her house, locking the door on her way out. She got in the passenger's side of the vehicle, scooting across the bench seat to be closer to Steven. He greeted her with a quick kiss. </p>
<p>"Ready to go?" he asked. </p>
<p>"Yep!" </p>
<p>Steven pulled out of the driveway, turning in the direction of the drive-in. </p>
<p>"So, what's the movie?" Steven asked. </p>
<p>"Honestly, I don't know. I just wanted to get away from the basement," Jackie said. </p>
<p>"Sounds good. Surprise movie," Steven said. </p>
<p>"I don't know about you, but I'm not planning on watching a lot of the movie," Jackie said, placing her hand close to him on the bench seat. </p>
<p>"What a coincidence. Neither am I," Steven said, taking a hand off the steering wheel and placing it over hers. </p>
<p>When they got to the drive-in, Steven parked the Camino so that the flatbed was facing the screen. He got out of the car and walked around to open the door for Jackie. </p>
<p>"What are we doing?" Jackie asked. </p>
<p>Steven just led her to the back and pulled down the tailgate. He helped her into the flatbed, where a couple of blankets were spread out. </p>
<p>"Flatbed has more room than the bench seat, so I stole some blankets from Forman's closet," Steven said, climbing in after her. </p>
<p>They had a good view of the screen, where advertisements for the snack bar were playing. Not that it mattered. Jackie settled into the flatbed, leaning her back against the back window that separated them from the bench seat. Steven sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. </p>
<p>The cartoon hot-dog on screen started talking. "Get your snacks and get ready for the movie!" The screen changed to the movie poster. "<em>The Spy Who Loved Me </em> will be starting in one minute!" </p>
<p>"<em>The Spy Who Loved Me? </em> I've actually never seen that." Steven asked. </p>
<p>"Do you want to watch it?" Jackie asked. </p>
<p>"Rather than make out with you in the flatbed of my car? Nah," Steven said. </p>
<p>Jackie giggled, snuggling closer to him. She wanted this night to last forever. They hadn't had a moment alone where there was no threat of someone walking in and discovering their dirty little secret. While the sneaking around was hot and all, Jackie needed a break. This movie was the perfect opportunity for that. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Hyde got to see approximately four minutes of the movie before Jackie turned toward him and leaned in. His mouth met hers halfway for a soft and teasing kiss. He withdrew his arm from around her shoulders to get a better angle and deepen the kiss. </p>
<p>Jackie's kisses always made him feel like fireworks were igniting in his chest. She was a damn good kisser, better than a lot of the girls he'd been with. But her kisses made him feel things beyond his skin. </p>
<p>He knew damn well he was falling in love with her. The thought terrified him, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. He wouldn't break off whatever <em> this </em>was with her. She needed him this summer and he would be there for her. </p>
<p>Jackie cut into his thoughts as she pushed him back on the flatbed, climbing on top of him. She'd never been on top during any of their basement make outs. Hyde more than liked this new development as she straddled his hips. </p>
<p>"You're so hot right now," Hyde whispered between kisses. </p>
<p>Jackie pulled back for a moment to look at him. "You think I'm hot?" </p>
<p>"Hell yeah," Hyde said. Why lie to her when she was on top of him in the flatbed of his truck? </p>
<p>Jackie grinned and bit her lip. Then, her lips descended on his neck, sucking and kissing. He held back a groan as she continued her attack on his neck. As hot as this was, he had to stop it. She was making him want to do a lot more than just kiss her. </p>
<p>He rolled them over so that he was on top and he kissed her on the lips. She ran her hands down his back, slipping them under the hem of his shirt. He threaded his fingers in her hair as she ran her hands over his back and stomach. He gently tugged her bottom lip between his teeth and a soft whimper escaped her. </p>
<p>It had only been about a month since they'd started this… whatever it was. They hadn't gone past second base. Hyde was letting Jackie decide what they did and how far they went. He was starting to learn what she liked, what she sounded like when he did certain things. Her soft whimpers were always good. </p>
<p>She pulled away from the kiss for a moment to say, "My parents won't be home until tomorrow. After the movie, I wanna go a little farther than what we've been doing, if that's cool with you." </p>
<p>"Course it's cool with me. What were you thinking?" Hyde asked. </p>
<p>A coy smile played on Jackie's lips. "I'll tell you when we get there." </p>
<p>Her teasing, sexy look drove Hyde crazy. This chick had no idea what she did to him. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Steven's curly hair tickled Jackie's chin as his lips pressed into her neck and shoulders. They'd made out on and off throughout the movie, and now the credits were rolling. The flatbed of Steven's truck wasn't the most comfortable place to make out, but it didn't matter when he made her feel so good. </p>
<p>She hit his shoulder lightly. "Movie's over." </p>
<p>Steven pressed one last long, lingering kiss to her lips before moving off of her to get out of the truck. Jackie followed him, walking over to the passenger's side of the vehicle as Steven got in the driver's side. </p>
<p>"That was a pretty good movie," Steven said once they were both seated in the Camino. </p>
<p>"Yeah, it was," Jackie agreed. </p>
<p>The parking attendant directed Steven out of the lot and back onto the road, where Steven turned in the direction of Jackie's house. He let her pick the radio station, and she settled on Van Morrison's <em> Gloria </em>. Steven's fingers tapped the beat on the steering wheel. </p>
<p>When they got to her house, Jackie dragged Steven inside and led him up to her room. "You can pick the album because I know you weren't happy with the one I picked last time," Jackie said. </p>
<p>"Good. I did not want to listen to the Carpenters again," Steven said, crossing over to the shelf where she kept her vinyls. He flipped through them and settled on Cheap Trick's <em>In Color. </em> "Remind me to get you some better music." </p>
<p>"My music is great, thank you very much," Jackie said. </p>
<p>Steven glanced up at her as he put the album on her turntable. "You don't have a single Zeppelin album, so by music law it can't be great." </p>
<p>"And since when do you follow the law?" Jackie asked. </p>
<p>"I make an exception for rock and roll," Steven said. The beginning notes of <em>Hello There</em>started playing from the stereo's speakers. Steven closed the dust cover and walked over to her, placing his hands on her hips. </p>
<p>She kissed him softly and wound her hands around his shoulders. When they parted, she slipped off his sunglasses and put them on her dresser. </p>
<p>"So, what did you have in mind?" </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Jackie entered the basement to see Eric and Fez crowding Steven by his chair. Last night had been amazing. She and Steven had tried something new, something she'd done a couple times with Michael but never really enjoyed that much. With Steven, it was like he'd opened up a whole new world of possibilities. </p>
<p>"What's going on?" Jackie asked. </p>
<p>Eric stepped away from Steven and sat on the couch. "Hyde went to the drive-in last night with a girl and he has a hickey." </p>
<p>"It is a very impressive hickey," Fez said, gazing at Steven's neck. Jackie resisted the urge to say 'thank you.' </p>
<p>"Would you stop ogling me?" Steven said sharply, pushing Fez away. Fez scampered over to the lawn chair. Jackie sat on the couch next to Eric and looked at the purple mark on Steven's neck. She took great pride in the knowledge that she put it there and no one but the two of them knew. </p>
<p>"So, who'd you got to the drive-in with?" Jackie asked. </p>
<p>"You don't know her," Steven said. </p>
<p>Jackie fought back a smile. </p>
<p>"Was she hot? Is that why you let her suck on your neck?" Fez asked. </p>
<p>"She was really hot," Steven said, not looking at Jackie. Jackie felt a thrill in her stomach. She loved it when Steven complemented her. It was a rare occurrence, making it so much sweeter when it happened. </p>
<p>"Cool. I wish Donna was here so I could take her to the drive-in and make out with her," Eric said. </p>
<p>"You gotta get out of the house more, Forman," Steven said. "Speaking of which, what'd you and Fez end up doin' last night?" </p>
<p>Fez got a bitter look on his face. "Do you want to tell them or should I?" Eric opened his mouth to respond, but Fez kept talking. "We stayed in and watched Monty Python! For weeks, all I have done is sit around my host parents' house! I am sick and tired of it!" </p>
<p>"But, Fez-" Forman started. </p>
<p>Fez cut him off, "No! No, every time I come over, Eric is in the bathroom and Hyde is off with some girl and Jackie is not around."</p>
<p>Steven actually had been off with some girl most of the summer. That girl was Jackie. They'd mostly stuck to the basement for make-outs, occasionally going to his room or her house for privacy. And, of course, the drive-in last night. </p>
<p>"Sorry, buddy. Wanna go to the Hub later?" Steven asked. </p>
<p>"Yes, I would like that very much," Fez said. "Will you buy me a milkshake?" </p>
<p>"No," Steven said. "But I'll let you buy me a milkshake." </p>
<p>"Deal!" Fez grinned, but the grin fell quickly. "Hey, wait a second…" </p>
<p>"No take-backs, you already agreed," Steven said. Fez slumped in the lawn chair, but didn't fight it. </p>
<p>"I'll go with you. I need a chance to show off my new sundress," Jackie said. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Steven's lips quirk upward. "Yeah, they had a sale at the mall and I found a dress that I look really sexy in." </p>
<p>"I cannot wait to see it," Fez said with a grin. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Hyde sat in the booth seat next to Forman in the Hub. Jackie was seated in the chair next on his other side, with Fez next to her. A basket of French fries sat in the middle of the table. Forman was talking but he could barely concentrate when Jackie looked so hot in her new sundress. </p>
<p>"All I'm saying is that if Wile E. Coyote actually wanted to catch the Road Runner, he'd build smarter traps," Forman said, gesturing with his hands and narrowly avoiding spilling his pop. </p>
<p>"You know what I think, Eric?" Jackie asked. Hyde tore his gaze away from her soft pink lips as she spoke. "I think this is the dumbest argument you've ever made." </p>
<p>"Ah-burn!" Fez said, grabbing two fries from the basket and stuffing them in his mouth. Forman crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Jackie defiantly. </p>
<p>"Yeah, well, I'd like to see you make a better one!" he demanded. </p>
<p>"Sure. First of all-" Jackie was cut off by a blonde girl coming over to their table. </p>
<p>"Hey, Hyde, right?" the girl asked. </p>
<p>"Yeah?" Hyde sipped his pop. </p>
<p>"Weren't you and Jackie at the drive-in last night?" Hyde nearly choked on his pop, but he swallowed it down and tried to keep calm. The girl just kept talking, "I saw your car, but I wasn't sure who you were with. It looked like Jackie." </p>
<p>Forman's eyes bugged out of his head and he looked between Jackie and Hyde. Jackie tossed her hair over her shoulder nonchalantly and said, "That wasn't me. I would never go out with someone as scruffy and poor as Steven." </p>
<p>Hyde laughed. "Yeah, and I would never go out with someone as loud and abrasive as Jackie." </p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sorry. Nevermind." The blonde girl scurried off to her friends. </p>
<p>Forman sighed. "I go out for the first time in nearly a month and I almost have a heart attack. I should really stay at home." </p>
<p>"Yes, you stay at home and I spend the summer alone and miserable," Fez said. </p>
<p>"I drove you here, dink," Hyde reminded him. </p>
<p>"Oh yeah, sorry." Fez slurped up the rest of his pop loudly. "Tell me more about the girl you went out with." </p>
<p>"No," Hyde said. </p>
<p>"Why? Because it actually was Jackie?" Forman asked. </p>
<p>Hyde gave him a look. "No. Seriously, Forman, do you really think I'd go out with Jackie? We hate each other." </p>
<p>"Yeah, Eric. Steven could never get with someone as beautiful and amazing as me," Jackie said shaking out her hair. Hyde really wanted to run his fingers through that gorgeous hair and kiss her, but he couldn't. </p>
<p>"You keep telling yourself that," he said instead. </p>
<p>Jackie opened her mouth to respond, but Forman beat her to it. "Yeah, I guess it was stupid to think you two would ever be together. That'll happen when Darth Vader turns to the good side of the force."</p>
<p>Forman got up to get some ketchup for the fries and Fez followed him to get another pop. Hyde and Jackie exchanged a secret smile and Hyde high-fived her under the table. Their <em> whatever </em> would stay secret for the time being. </p>
<p>But Hyde wouldn't mind if it wasn't a secret one day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>number 6 for my numbered draft game on Tumblr at springsteenicious!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>